Ep17
Summary With Talon and the Lord Commander away, Valravn and Coryphee embark on a spy mission to find evidence of House Marik’s support of the rebel forces. Play by Play Coryphee and Valravn are left alone on the Yojimbo as Talon and the Lord Commander are held up at a fact finding hearing with the Senate. While they are away, Peter the liaison from Lord Mulligan has a proposal for the remaining mech warriors. The Senate wants to find out more about House Marik and the rebel forces, specifically regarding the possibility of House Marik funding the Independence Front. The intelligence branch of the Senate has activated one of their spies but since this agent is one lone individual, the Marauders are needed to help with some of the heavy lifting i.e. killing people. Coryphee and Valravn are sent to the city of Santa Anna on New Abilene to meet with Irina Zaday, posing as off world meat traders. The women arrive at a small cafe and inside find their contact and partner for this venture, Irina. Irina is interested in speaking to a Samuel Wallace, arms dealer for Meridian Arms, especially about some of his contracts and asks Coryphee and Valravn to accompany her there. The trio is driven to the offices of Samuel Wallace by LaVale, who stays outside, where they pose as tourists/new weapons dealers who are looking for business advice and connections from Samuel Wallace. The receptionist cannot make an appointment for them to meet Mr. Wallace until next week but they do let it slip that he will be at Chateau La Bon that evening for a private event. Irina, Coryphee, and a slightly unwilling Valravn go off to do a bit of dress shopping in preparation for their evening of high society but not before doing a bit of snooping around the facilities during a company tour. Arriving at the party that evening, the women spread out to find Mr. Wallace and any other useful information they can. Valravn spends her time talking to a fellow member of House Rasal Hauge who works for Defiance Industries, while Coryphee subtly pumps a party guest and Meridian employee for information regarding Meridian Arms, New Abilene, and Samuel Wallace. She learns that Meridian Arms is a rapidly growing company and Samuel Wallace basically a workaholic. Meanwhile, Irina has located their main target and, pretending to spill her drink, manages to subtly place a tracker on him. Tracker in place, the team takes their leave of the party and retreats to wait in the car with LaVale for Samuel Wallace to leave the party as well. When he finally does they tail him back to his private home where he goes inside and activates the security system. Irina, Coryphee, and Valravn follow and manage to disable some security measures to make their way inside. Valravn is able to locate Mr. Wallace in the kitchen making a cup of tea and Irina quickly incapacitates him. Tying him to the pool table, the team prepares to start searching the home. Coryphee and Irina go in search of computers while Valravn finds the private safe. Inside she finds several passports, gems, money, and a locket with a picture of Mr. Wallace and a mysterious dark skinned woman inside. She also finds a ledger which proves that Wallace has been importing weapons for someone with a lot of money but that he has also been skimming a large portion of that money off the top for himself. As Valravn makes her way back to Irina and Coryphee a call comes in from LaVale, who is keeping watch outside. Two cars have pulled up containing a security team and a high society woman. The women get into defensive positions and are able to quickly take out the security team, while the mystery woman has a panic attack and passes out. Dragging the bodies, and new prisoner, inside the team finds Mr. Wallace beginning to come around. Not being a man who wants to die or be tortured, he willingly gives up that he has been working with people from House Marik who have been paying him lots of ComStar currency to bring in weapons. He tells them that the people he has been working for are located at a place called The Well, an old bunker system that has been abandoned for many years but has been used in the past as a data server farm for Novatel Interstellar. It is currently being used as a drop site to transfer money and coordinates back to The Lost Third. Unfortunately, Mr. Wallace has no records of these transactions in his home but he does know that House Marik has records at The Well. LaVale calls in to the Senate and determines that Mr. Wallace and the mysterious woman should be transported alive for questioning. Coryphee, Irina, and Valravn take what they need from the house, including Wallace’s cat who has taken a liking to Coryphee, and then head off to The Well to gather more evidence. Once there, Irina manages to get a side door opened for them and they all head inside while LaVale stays back to keep watch but not before Valravn sets some explosive charges on a nearby tree in case of a hasty escape. Inside they quickly head to the IT department and begin hacking into the computers in search of better evidence of the connection between Samuel Wallace and House Marik. While they are working a patrol comes by and spots them. Coryphee continues hacking while Valravn and Irina take on the guards. She manages to gather the evidence they need just as Valravn blows her charges, sending a large tree crashing through the building. The women beat a hasty retreat while Valravn sets of more C4 to cover their escape. Outside they are confronted by another guard who is taken out by a stellar head shot from LaVale. Hot-wiring an ATV, the women rush off with a group of House Marik guards close behind. LaVale gets off another stupendous head shot and Valravn makes more things explode, and the team manages to evade capture. Back in the safe house, wounds are treated and Irina thanks the Marauders for their assistance. She offers to take the evidence back to the Senate for them and Valravn and Coryphee agree, but later on the Senate has questions because Irina never appeared and the Intelligence sector is denying any knowledge of her existence. Media *Youtube (remove this bracket text and add the link) Category:Episode